The invention concerns a two-stroke internal combustion engine comprising a number of working cylinders having bases and subdivided via their pistons into a lower and an upper cylinder chamber, wherein the lower cylinder chamber functions substantially for compression and the upper cylinder chamber substantially for compression and combustion.
A two-stroke motor of this type has been proposed by the inventor Gottfried Hillekum and has become known in the art from German Patent No. 409919 of Feb. 16, 1925 entitled "Two-stroke Internal Combustion Engine with Two Oppositely Lying Cylinders".
Disadvantageously, this crank slide two-stroke internal combustion engine circulates the exhaust out of the working cylinder using a fresh fuel-air mixture (fresh gas) when the piston moves through its bottom dead center position. Since, at this point of time, operation of the engine requires inlet and outlet openings to be simultaneously opened, a portion of the fresh gas unavoidably is circulated along with the exhaust. These circulation losses lead to increased fuel consumption, to high carbon monoxide and hydrocarbon concentrations in the exhaust gas, to increased particle formation, to charring and to wear.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the present invention to further improve the conventional motor in such a fashion that its disadvantages are avoided.